Make me safe again
by lyokogirl821
Summary: Kacey is hurt by Tony and Zander comes to her rescue, but can he manage to stay her night in shining armor?  *please read & review*
1. Pick me up and take me home

_I don't own How to Rock_

Zander's PO

"So Kacey, you were amazing during the concert," I said opening the door for her as we with Stevie, Justin, Molly, Nelson, Kevin, and Grace made our way out of the school. After the concert the Perfs begged for forgiveness at Justin's party and joined Gravity 5 which is now Gravity seven as back up singers. But all I could hear was Justin and Stevie footsteps getting farther and farther and farther away, and Nelson offering Grace a ride home while Kevin did the same with Molly.

"I was kind of wondering if could give…" I began but was interrupted by Tony Cardella's voice coming up behind us.

"Sup you guys," He said cooly. I hated him, and for one reason. Kacey liked him and I like her, no I love her.

"Kacey you were hot out there, can I give you a ride home?" He asked turning his back to me.

"Sure, bye Zander." She said smiling the smile that makes me melt inside. Melt inside? When did I become so sappy?

I made my way over to my car and unlocked the door. I took one last look at him taking her hand in his.

_'That should be me holding her hand.' _I thought to myself.

I stepped into my car and watched them leave. I sat there for a moment and thought about her. Her voice, her beauty, and the way she makes everything okay no matter what's going on around her.

I finally started the car and pulled out of the student parking lot and made my way around the school. I had decided to keep driving for a while to clear my head, but it just made me think of her more and more.

I came up to an intersection and got stuck a red light. I looked over and saw a familiar looking car parked at the side of the road. Then I realized that it was Tony's, great he gets to hook up with her and I dont even get the chance to even ask her out on a date.

I look over again and see one of the doors swing open. Kacey falls out like she's been pushed, her clothes ripped and wrinkled with her over shirt missing. I hear the car start and then he speeds away leaving her all alone.

I pull up beside her and get out. We don't speak I just gently get her into the car, place her in my jacket and take her to my house.

As I drive she closes her eyes and begins to cry more and more, breaking my heart into pieces.

We pulled into the drive way and we get out of the car. I walk her in and we go up to my room. She sits down onto the couch and I leave for a moment to get her a glass of water.

Before I entered the room, I heard her talking to herself out loud.

"Why did he bring me here?…" I walked through the door and greeted her quietly.

"Hey,"

I sat next to her but she moves away from me. I hand her the glass and ask her what happened.

"Well I thought he was driving me home, until he pulled over and we started making out. Then he wanted to go even farther and farther. I told him no and to drive me home, but he said he wouldn't take me home until he got to have sex with me, then he..."

"Kacey I'm so sorry," I tried to grab her hand to comfort her but she winced and pulled it away. She then stood up,

"I'm tired Zander, cc… can I stay here my parents won't be home for the next two weeks while they're visiting my grandmother in Boston. Do you think your mom will mind?"

"Nah she's on another 'Vacation' for the week with her new boyfriend."

I walked over and handed her a tee shirt and a pair of old leggings that use to belong to my sister she could wear.

She went and changed in my bathroom while I changed into just a pair of pajama pants. That's what I usually slept in anyway. She finally came out and looked amazing, even if it was just and old oversized tee shirt. It fit in all the right ways, but now wasn't the time for me to be a horny teenage boy but I can't help it.

"Okay you can sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch," I said as I walked over to the light switch.

"Thanks Zander, good night." She said going under the covers. I turned off the light and lay down.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard someone crying my name. I got up and heard Kacey screaming in her sleep. I ran over to her and turned on the light.


	2. don't let my dreams come true

Zander's POV

"Kacey! Kacey wake up!" I shook her until her she opened her eyes. She pushed me away and backed herself into the wall, with a look of fear.

"Don't touch me." She said in a louder than usual voice turning her body away from me, tears falling over her face. I came closer to her trying to comfort her but she just got more and more frightened, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Kacey I, I will never do anything to hurt you." She kept away from me. I came closer but she just huddled herself tighter because there was nowhere else she could go. I placed a hand on her shoulder and then down to her forearm and shuttered.

"Please Zander. You're scaring me. Please don't touch me." She pleaded. I took my hand off her and moved to face her but she just looked away, her long brown hair falling all around her.

"Kacey will please look at me and tell me what happened in your dream?"

"Well, Tony was there and he tied me down, then he left and you came and I thought you were gonna help me but you instead did what he did to me, but you hurt me even more then he did."

"Kacey, I would never ever hurt you, I care too much about you." She looked at me like she didn't believe me but her eyes softened and she came closer. I took her in my arms but she didn't fight me, we just laid down, turned out the light and, fell asleep.


	3. six is the magic number

Zander's POV

I woke up with Kacey sleeping on my chest tears still lightly rolling down her cheeks but not as bad as before. I gently shook her awake she panicked, but then relaxed when she realized where she was.

"Good morning," she said in a small voice.

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" I asked

"No, but I didn't have any nightmares about Tony." She said while sitting up and placing her back against the wall. I did the same and asked her,

"Did you have anymore nightmares about me?" I don't know what the hell possessed me to ask her such a question but I was curious and I didn't want her to have any reason to fear or resent me.

"Well?" I pressed. She didn't say a word or look my way, which worried me. To a long breath in and began,

"It wasn't a dream as much as premonition. You were lying on top of me," she didn't need to finish her story for me to figure out what she meant. My heart broke at the thought of her thinking that I'd ever hurt her.

"Well," I began putting my arm around her waist, but she just jumped up. She doesn't trust me anymore. "I can promise you that I'll never hurt you." I sighed. She gave me a small smile and sat back down.

"So what do you want to do today, we can do anything you want, Kace." I said placing on her shoulder. She lightly shuttered but then relaxed.

"I just want to lie here for a little while." She laid down and pulled the covers above her. I was about to get up when she said,

"Lay with me Zander." I complied and got in the bed. She placed her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. She was soft and warm, I closed my eyes and gently drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken by crying, and pushing. It was Kacey, she was trying to get away, I must have tightened my grip around her while I was sleeping.

"Zander please, please let go of me!" She pleaded, I let go of her and she jumped out of the bed. I looked over at the clock and it was 7:00 pm. Had we really been sleeping for seven hours?

I stood up and kept my distance from her. "Kacey what's wrong," I yelled- bad idea by the way- she just ran off. She ran down the steps and went into the kitchen. She may have been fast but I was faster. I caught her wrist and spun her into my arms. She stepped on my toe and pushed out of my arms. She looked exhausted by kept her guard up. I slowly walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I don't care about what anyone says, I needed this and she did too. I handed her one and she took it. Then I got the rest of the pack and placed it on the center of the table and sat across from her. We didn't say anything to each other we just drank.'

We both had six before I was kissing her and placing her in my bed while we were dicarding any clothing that was on our bodies. She was both fighting me and wanting me to keep going.

"_No Zander, please…" _But we both didn't stop. My mind said to stop but my body refused to listen.

I rubbed her clit with my thumb, making her moan loudly. I replaced it with two fingers as she took my cock in her hand and pulling it over and over using the other to claw at my chest. I placed her on her knees and forced myself into her mouth while she bobbed her head back and fourth. I couldn't take much more and climaxed. I finally entered her and she let out a scream. I just kept pounding into her grabbing her arms nothing but grunts and moans escaped our lips. She kept trying to get away and pull me closer at the same time. She clawed at my chest in pain and pleasure. She climaxed with me not far behind her filling her completely. I pulled out of her and lay beside her. She put on a tee-shirt and leggings while I pulled on the pajama pants that lay on the floor.


	4. please don't walk out that door

Zander's POV

I woke up with the worst hangover ever, my head as pounding and I was covered in scars, claw marks, blood and... cum. What the hell did I do last night? I looked over and saw Kacey, her knees huddled to her chest and a look of pain and fear on her face. She was covered in hand marks someone must have gripped her pretty hard.

"Kacey what's wrong," I asked as I tried to touch her but she just tried to crawl away. Then I finally pieced it together.

"Kacey, I didn't, did I?" I asked sitting up. She nodded; I quickly looked in the drawer in the bed side table and counted the condoms inside. The exact same amount as I last checked. Crap! I stood up and she stood back, I knew better by now to know not to touch.

"Oh my God, Kacey I am sorry, if I could take it back I would."

"I can't believe you did that to me," she said in a small voice.

"I would have if you wanted me to, but we were drunk and we didn't use protection."  
>"I'm calling Stevie; she'll understand and buy me a test." She said crawling on her hands and knees over to her phone, what I did to her it must have hurt. I couldn't stand it, I picked her up but she bean to thrash around in my arms, then she caught my gaze and knew I meant her no harm, calmed herself, and allowed me to place her on the bed gently. I went to her purse and grabbed the bedazzled phone that lay inside. I dialed the number and handed the phone to Kacey as it started to ring.<p>

"Uh, hey Stevie,"

Stevie's POV

"Oh hey Kacey, what's up?" I listened to her on the other end and I was shocked at what she asked me to buy. "Alright I was on my way there anyway, bye." I grabbed my purse and jumped into my car. I am gonna kill Zander.

I pull up at the pharmacy and thought I saw familiar looking car. I walked through the front doors and reached the isle that contained the pregnancy tests, I reached for two when a familiar hand reached for them as well. It was the Perfs.

"Oh hey Stevie," Molly said in a small voice. I looked past her, I saw kevin close behind her, and Grace with Nelson not to close behind all with worried and guilty looks on their faces.

"Hey guys," I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn and see its Justin.

"So, I guess we're all here for the same thing." He said trying to stay cool but you feel the panic in his voice.  
>"Why don't you guys wait outside for us while we buy, then we'll all go to Zander's, okay?" The guys nodded and exited the store. We bought what we needed and piled into my car on the way to Zander's with the guys following behind us.<p>

Once we arrived Zander greeted us at the door, I was ready to kill him but I was more focused on Kacey. Molly and Grace followed me up the stairs while the others sat down in the living room.

I entered the room and found Kacey in a pair of leggings and one of Zander's tee shirts. She sprang up from the bed and engulfed me in a hug.

"Why are they here?" she asked.

"We're in the same boat as you so we all need to do this together. Well not together but you know what I mean." Molly said surprisingly nice. We each took turns in the bathroom not looking at the tests.

Once we all finished, we joined the boys downstairs. They all stood up and asked the same question.

"Well?" We said nothing.

"Are we all gonna be fathers?" Kevin asked

We stood away from them and looked at the tests, then turned, and said…

* * *

><p>Zander's POV<p>

We watched as the girls climbed the stairs to my room.

"What are we gonna do if they come down those stairs and those test have those stupid little plus signs in them?" Nelson asked in a panicked tone, his head in his hands.

I got up and started to pace. I couldn't think straight, I love Kacey and I'll stand by her no matter what.

"I'll tell you what we're do, we are going to do the right thing and stand by the women we love no matter what those tests say." I sat down and placed my head in my hands. We heard them comeing down the stairs.

"Well!" We all said standing up, but they said nothing.

"Are we gonna be fathers?" Kevin asked. They turned around and looked at the tests. They turned to us and said,

"They're each negative!" They screamed and jumped into our arms. I held Kacey tight, but I have to admit that a little part of me wanted that test a have a positive on it.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through any of this and you have every right not to for give me," I wispeard into her ear.

"At least you stuck by me and I will learn to forgive you. I love you Zander."

"I love you too Kacey," Then I kissed her.

"Now, you boys are gonna help me kill Tony Cardella." I said turning to the others.

"Wait Kasey you actually went out with him, tell me he did pull the whole 'let me drive you home' thing did her?" Molly asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah he did, why?"

"He did it to me, and he tried to have sex with me so I punch his nose and he kicked me out the car." Molly said. "At least I had my cell to call a cab."

"Same thing happened to me." Grace and Stevie agreed.

"Okay, we're gonna kill this guy, lets go." We tried to make way to the door but the girls blocked the door.

"If you guys walk out that door it will solve nothing." Stevie pleaded.

"Yeah and if you do," Kacey began.

"We will never see you guys the same and you wont be the guys we think you are." Molly finished.

"Fine, but why don't we all just stay here the night. It'll be fun." I said.

* * *

><p>After the girls had their fun we crashed and I called Tony.<p>

"Hey you think you can hurt my girl and best friend's girlfriends. Treat them like trash when you know they're two good for you. Well me and my three friends here are gonna teach you a lesson."

"Oh really- you got a girl who's hot and good for one thing so me and my friends will fight you and your boys in the vacant lot in outside the city. See you there if y'all not to big of pussies." Then the line went dead.

"Lets go mess this bastard up," Nelson yelled as he went out the door. I grabbed a blade and hid it in my coat and went out that door.


	5. You'resmart You're kind You're important

**Kacey's POV**

_They staggered into the house covered in cuts and bruises. _

"_Oh my God! Where have you guys been we have been worried sick! What the hell happened?" Stevie screamed helping Justin to the couch. They each came in one after another and Zander came in last, shut the door, and leaned against it. He was holding his side in pain and I ran to him. I opened his shirt and saw the blood slowly flowing out of him._

"_We need to call 911!" Grace said running to the phone._

"_And say what… if you call them… and, and the cops come we'll be… we'll be in a lot of trouble" Nelson said fighting to keep conscious. Everyone else kept on talking and yelling trying to keep the boys awake while trying to get them to agree to let us call 911. Zander and I kept silent. I slowly pulled away his hand and saw the dagger that his father gave him before he died. I pulled it ever so slowly and used his flannel shirt to stop the bleeding. I then stood him up and put on my shoes and walked out the door. Everyone stopped talking and followed us to the hospital in separate cars._

_I looked back and saw Grace and Molly, with Kevin and Nelson get into Grace's car and Stevie put Justin in her car. She ran to me._

"_Here are Zander's keys, drive fast and safe. See you there." She handed me his keys that still held the little 5 charm that gave him. I got in the car and drove off._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I'm lucky that I woke up in time; the sad memory usually turns to a nightmare, when we get to the hospitals, 8 go but 4 come back.

I looked over and saw Zander lightly breathing. I pulled me knees to my chest and looked out the window not realizing there was a tear falling down my cheek. I felt a strong but soft hand wipe it away and pull me into his chest careful of his side that was slowly healing.

"The dream?" he asked softly.

"The dream." I replied even softer.

"You'll never lose me Kacey, I promise that. You of all people should know I never go back on my promises." He kissed my cheek and went back to sleep.

It may have been a whole month and he was recovering fine but I had a pang in my stomach that was telling me that I shouldn't be ready to relax just yet.

_**No one's POV**_

_**½ a month later**_

All black clothing. Not a stich of color to be seen. That's how they'd been dressing for one and a half months, but today was a day for dresses and dress shirts. They were going to the funeral of a little girl right afterschool. Maggie. They're pride and joy.

They each had been broken one way or another but this sent them all to pieces and just as they were slowly mending each other. She may not have been their child but she was very close.

_2 weeks earlier._

_They pulled up into the dirty neighborhood. Zander and Kacey weren't accustomed to this, they were used to gated communities and large houses, not barbed wire and the constant sound of police sirens in the distance but they were slowly getting used to it because it was their job to drop Maggie off at home every day._

_Zander parked his car outside a small one story house with a browning over grown lawn in front. He and Kacey looked back at the small girl that sat in the backseat. She had fallen asleep to Kacey's singing. She had Molly's long black hair, Stevie's smile, Graces fair tan skin, and Kacey's eyes and voice. She was beautiful and they each shared a bond with her in one way or another._

_Zander got out and opened Kacey's door, then her slowly and gently picked Maggie up and pulled her onto his good side so he could carry her up to the porch, being careful not to hit the side where he'd been stabbed by Tony. He remembered every detail of that fight, he'd brought the blade and it fell from his pocket, Tony grabbed it a stabbed him. The boys' barley made it back to Zander's place where the girls awaited worried and angry._

_Kacey looked at Maggie and kissed her cheek waking her from her peaceful slumber. They did their usual ritual of Zander placing Maggie on the ground and Kacey knelt in front of her. Maggie rubbed her eyes tiredly._

"_Hey doll," Kacey said quietly with Zander kneeling down next to her. Kacey kissed Maggie's forehead and asked, "don't forget what I taught you," she said slowly._

"_You are kind; you are smart, you are important." They said in unison, then the door opened and Zander stood as Kacey picked the small five year old up. _

_Yet another strange man emerged with Maggie's sorry excuse of a mother._

"_C'mere kid!" Maggie's mother said coldly. Maggie wanted to cry and struggle to stay with Kacey and Zander but she knew better she just waved goodbye to the people she really considered her family as the door slammed shut._

"_Kacey, I've had this tugging feeling all day that something terrible is gonna happen." He said as they walked back to his car and he opened the door for her. 'Welcome to the last 1 ½ months of my life' Kacey thought to herself._

"_Well when you wake up tomorrow that feeling will be gone and Molly and Kevin will pick Maggie up and take her to school then we'll see her afterschool and it will be just fine." She assured him with a kiss on the lips and it somewhat calmed him. Ever since what they now referred to as the 'incident' Zander has been getting these 'feelings' about certain things, but what upset him most was that he was always right. Kacey just wished she could believe her own advice._

_The next morning he turned on the news as he was eating breakfast and saw Maggie's house on the news. It was a story about a little girl who was beaten to death, and her mother and her mother's boyfriend are charged with the murder._

_Zander broke down. He lost one of the most important people in his life._

As they were sitting in the cafeteria, people knew not to talk to them, but that didn't stop people from talking about them and starting carless rumors around school about them. They simply didn't care anymore. They barley spoke to anyone but each other and it worried many people, but there were also those who accused them of believing they're better than everyone around them.

Then the last person they wanted to see came sauntering up with his friends. Kacey shivered, though it was one and a half months ago it still stung to think about. He never raped her or her friends but the girls still got nervous around him, and if the boys noticed (which they always did) they would become infuriated.

They each still had bruised and cut faces and limbs but that didn't mean it would stop them from beginning another fight.

"Well, well, well, look at we got here." Tony said. Zander got up but it was Molly who got up and pushed Tony back and started to yell at him.

"What the hell do you want Tony? Get the fuck out my face before I punch that smug grin right off that stupid bruised face of yours." Though the boys were the one's covered in bruises from the fight it was Molly who looked like she was gonna fall over and faint.

Tony kept his composure and attempeted what seemed to be tickling the bottom of Molly's chin said,

"I always thought you'd be fun to hook up with seem like you'd be rough." He stepped closer knowing it would get to her. "I dig that," Molly was ready to run but she was glued to the floor by fear.

Kevin was ready to kill him but he just stood glared at Tony and helped Molly back down to the table, where she placed her head on his shoulder and he whispered kind words to her. He was the only person of the male gender that she'd even let near herself without getting scared or upset.

Though they were the only two in the group who weren't together he had taken it upon himself to protect her, comfort her, and be there for her knowing there wouldn't be anyone else there to do it. Over time she had developed feeling for him and Kevin's started to run deeper than her physical appearance.

"Get the hell out, Tony. You're lucky we can't press charges without running the risk of getting into trouble either." Zander said as Kacey stood up next to him.

"Zander remember your side don't get to upset or stressed you could start something that you won't be able to finish." She whispered to him and he knew she was right. Zander took her hand and squeezed it knowing that even looking in Tony's general direction filled her with fear.

"Whatever." Tony muttered as he and his friends walked away. It was then when they all realized they were being watched by the rest of the student body. They had become the schools own personal soap opera.

"What are you all looking at? Let's go!" Zander said as he pulled Kacey from the lunch room and out of the school with the others following close behind. They each slowly placed their sunglasses on which meant "don't look at me, don't talk to me, I'm not in the mood."

They just kept on walking out of the building, no one stopped them, no one tried to talk to them, they just kept moving forward until they were out of the building and in the back parking lot where only they and a few other people parked.

The girls sat on the hood of guys' car as the boys stood in front of them and placed their arms around them.

"You okay man?" Justin asked looking in Zander's general direction.

"How much of school do we have left?" He asked, not tearing his gaze from Kacey's.

"Um, about two hours, why what are you thinking?" Nelson asked looking at his watch.

"Let's go somewhere anywhere but here." Kacey said before Zander could.

Without questioning it the boys helped the girls into their respective cars and small trail of four cars made its way out of the parking lot and down the street.

**Molly's POV**

I sat in Kevin's car and he quietly spoke to me, trying to make small talk as he has always done. He was always nervous around me ever since we did it and he found out my little secret. He knows things about me that even Grace didn't know.

"Is it too hot? I turn up the AC or would you rather I open the windows," he asked me not tearing his eyes away from the back of Nelson's car. It was cute how nervous he got. I should be the one fussing over him he got into a fight for me defending my honor and my pride.

"Can you open the windows? I know that you like the sound of the wind. I kind of like it too." I replied he was about to open the windows when his phone started to ring.

"Hey Stevie… Okay… Cool I'll do that." He then hung up the phone.

"Hey Molly hit that button right there," he said pointing at one of the buttons. Then the top came down and I could see the others. Grace waved at me and I waved back. I think that this is the first time in a long time that we were all smiling and having fun on this small trail in the woods large enough for cars to drive on.

**Kacey's POV… 2 hours later**

We had been driving and having actual fun for the first time in a long time then looked at my phone and saw the time remembering where we needed to be. I sat back down and looked at Zander. I looked back and the others had sat back down as well. We kept the tops down as we drove through the cemetery.

Once we reached the grave site, I looked at the head stone that Zander bought. It read _"Here lies the body of a little girl who didn't deserve to die. Maggie Parker. November 20__th__, 2006- April 17__th__, 2012. You are kind, you are smart, you are important."_

It broke my heart. I got out of the car and I grabbed the lavender flowers that sat in the backseat. We each brought a bouquet of lavender because they were Maggie's favorites. Zander and I placed our flowers on the grave last but we listened to what everyone had to say as they said goodbye.

"You are kind. " I began.

"You are smart" Zander continued.

"You are important" We finished in unison.

**Sorry for not updating in a long time but I sort of lost my inspiration and thought no one was reading.**


	6. Her and Her california king

_I don't own how to rock._

**Chest to chest****  
><strong>**Nose to nose****  
><strong>**Palm to palm****  
><strong>**We were always just that close****  
><strong>**Wrist to wrist****  
><strong>**Toe to toe****  
><strong>**Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose****  
><strong>**So, how come when I reach out my finger****  
><strong>**It feels like more than distance between us**

She woke up expecting him to still be sleeping, but instead she saw him hunching over the side of the bed looking out the window in nothing but his boxers. She was use to waking up not in his arms, but not with him awake. She looked over the edge of the bed and reached for her underwear, slipping it on without him noticing. She sat up straight and sat next to him.

**In this California king bed****  
><strong>**We're ten thousand miles apart****  
><strong>**I've been California wishing on these stars****  
><strong>**For your heart for me****  
><strong>**My California king******

**Eye to eye****  
><strong>**Cheek to cheek****  
><strong>**Side by side****  
><strong>**You were sleeping next to me****  
><strong>**Arm in arm****  
><strong>**Dusk to dawn****  
><strong>**With the curtains drawn****  
><strong>**And a little last night on these sheets****  
><strong>**So, how come when I reach out my fingers****  
><strong>**It seems like more than distance between us**

"Morning" he said quietly as he stood up and turned to her. He silently studied her as she fell back a lied on his bed. He wanted to remember her image perfectly, how her chest rose and fell. The way her small fame would get lost in the dark sheets.

The person that stood before her wasn't who he used to be. He was colder and more reclusive they all were, but that's what happens when one's life is filled with agony.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently. She gazed up at him, and sat up. He brought his fingers to her chin to tilt her head upward towards his. She was shuddering under his faint touch, she had never felt safer or in more danger. She was afraid of what he'd say. What he'd do.

He stepped closer and kissed her. She fell back and onto the bed with him towering over her. She ran her hands down his chest to his badages. She felt him pull away but kept kissing her down her neck.

"_Zander"_ She moaned softly.

He then pulled away from her completely stood up and sat at the end of the other side of the bed.

"Kacey?"

"Yes?"

**In this California king bed******

**We're ten thousand miles apart****  
><strong>**I've been California wishing on these stars****  
><strong>**For your heart for me****  
><strong>**My California king******

**Just when I felt like giving up on us****  
><strong>**You turned around and gave me one last touch****  
><strong>**That made everything feel better****  
><strong>**And even then my eyes got wetter****  
><strong>**So confused wanna ask you if you love me****  
><strong>**But I don't wanna seem so weak****  
><strong>**Maybe I've been California dreaming******

**Yeah yeah yeah**

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

"Maybe," she stood up, took his hand and kissed the slowly healing scars that lay there.

**In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
>My California king<strong>

They may have lost their way but they were making the way back. He pulled her in for a hug and felt her tears on his shoulder.

"I really hurt you didn't I?" He asked her. His grip slowly tightening around her.

"Yes, you took my virginity in a drunken state and I tried very little to stop you," she began to sob even more. Flashes of that night were fresh in her mind as if it just happened the night before. He was getting slightly upset, and his grip was tightening and he pushed her up to a wall.

"If I could take it back I would, but I don't take back being your first…" She could feel his warm short breathes on her neck. Her chest pushed up against his, and not an inch of space between the two.

"You're hurting me," She said breathlessly. HE didn't release but placed her on the bed and looked her directly in the eyes. She saw the pain, the sadness, the anger, the remorse.

He slowly reached down to kiss her and she met him halfway. She matched his hunger and urgency. He slowly pulled down his boxers and her panties. He glided into her not breaking the kiss.

She softly moaned into his mouth not breaking their kiss. He found that perfect spot sending them both into a euphoric state. He began to move faster, and harder. He moved deeper with every thrust. She broke the kiss to breath.

"_Zander_" she moaned as she climaxed. He pulled out and climaxed onto the bed.

He pulled her into his chest and she began to speak in a small soft voice,

"I forgive you."


	7. Molly & Kevin Side Story

******IMPORTANT INFO******

**Okay for anyone wondering about the story on Maggie, I should have been clearer about that. Maggie was this child in a sort of big sibling type thing but instead of getting like four kids- one per couple- they got one and she was very important to them. She distracted them from the true pain in their lives for short amounts of time and were at their happiest when with her. She helped them remember that not the entire world was evil and there is still a lot of innocence and beauty within it even when the world is closing in on you. Don't mean to get all sappy on you… **

**Oh and shout out to strawberry crush, you're a big help and what's the name of your story I'd love to read it!**

**Molly's POV**

"MOLLY!" He screamed from the next room.

"Yes daddy?" I hated how he made me call him that! All because my mom left and I was put into his custody doesn't make him my father.

I stepped out my room and readied myself for what could possibly be awaiting me in the next. I lightly knocked on the door and entered and saw my step father mad with an empty glass in hand, good thing I'm in sweats and sneakers cause I'm about to do a lot of running.

"Well hello sweet pea…" He said coldly. He had his belt in hand and was ready to use it. "I'm going out to night but first you will tell me where you were today. On your knees," I obeyed.

"I went to school and then came home; I went nowhere else I promise." I pleaded.

"You liar" He smacked me across the face. "You were probably out with that strange boy tell me did he fuck you good." His words slurred in a way that mad my blood ran cold. How dare he talk about Kevin like that!

"No,"

"Where the hell were you?"

I remained silent and in return received three whips on my back. By now I knew not to scream or to cry because then he'd start hitting me more.

Once he finished and left I went to the park to sit on the swing near the edge of the forest, letting my tears drip down my cheeks.

I felt a warm soft hand wipe them away.

"You know they say that when a beautiful girl cries the ones that love her die a little inside." He said as he pulled me up and placed me attentively on his lap. I didn't fight him, I didn't yell, his deep voice was soft and soothing.

He was the only person that knew and he kept on urging me to tell someone else but that would mean being sent away from him (but I could never tell him that), so I made him promise not to tell another soul.

"Then I have nothing to lose Kevin, because there is no one in this world who gives a damn about what happens to me!" I said with my words filled with sadness.

"That's not true, you have me." I looked at him and saw something in his eyes that I'd never seen in Tony's or my parents eyes apart from my father. He kissed my cheek and I put my head on his chest and he let me cry. "How many this time?"

"Only three," I said into his chest. He smelled sweet and his arms made me feel safe, something that I had been lacking in for the last few years. I still remember the day this all started, the day of the death of my father.

_I walked into the bedroom looking for him. He woke me up that day saying that he loved me and that whatever that was going to happen wasn't my fault. I didn't know what it meant but I was only 10. I was running all over the house looking for him and I finally found him sitting in his favorite chair that he used to read to me in, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. I looked at the table that lay beside it and it had only three things on it; a bottle of pills with its contents spread all over, an empty bottle of scotch, and a note addressed to me. It had said that he had loved me and that he wished he didn't have to do what he did but it was for both his and my own good. I ran away that day and came to park where I met Kevin._

_Two years later my mother marries someone else and then in less than a year she walked out the front door and never came back leaving me with him. The beatings all came soon after. I was alone, even if I was a Perf and had Grace and Kacey, I was always alone._

I didn't tell him what happened that day until the day we had sex and he saw all the scars on my bare back. He was worried and cared about what happened to me.

He rubbed my back in his usual soothing way and helped the pain subside. Then I kissed him, and he kissed back. It was sweet, and made me feel like the world wasn't t just a dark place of hate and anger. I put a hand to his cheek and felt the scar that he got from the fight. His face was still bruised like the others.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"You can't stay with your step- father anymore."

"I have nowhere else to go. I'm not like you; I can't get legally emancipated without his consent."

"Then runaway and stay with me. After my parents died they left me all their money and I have enough to support the both of us until you can get emancipated."

"I don't know," I said not looking him in the eyes. He tilted my chin and made me look in his eyes. They were filled with confidence and certainty.

"I am," he said touching his forehead to mine.

"How will I move out of that house and into your apartment without him knowing?" I asked.

"Slowly bring bags of your things to my apartment and overtime he won't even notice you there anymore. Like you said he is a drunk."

"Alright let's start tomorrow, I know his schedule and if I stay out of his way enough he'll eventually forget that I even lived there." There was a moment of silence between us but he broke it to ask me the question that I've been asking myself for a while now,

"Why did all this have to happen to us Molly?"

I was ready to answer when I looked forward and froze. It was Tony.

"Well isn't that sweet? Let's go you, we have things to do!" He grabbed me by my arm but Kevin pulled me back. My heart was ready to drop right out my chest.

"Like hell you are! Don't fucking touch her." Kevin said he stood us up and started to walk towards Tony, but I pulled him back and stopped him from doing something he'll regret.

We got in his car and drove to his apartment. We had been silent the whole ride.

We went to his room and I sat down on the bed as he paced back and forth.

I pulled him closed to me and laid down on the bed.

"You can't fight him every time he says something like that." I tried to reason with him and felt him relax a little. I pulled him on top of me and made him look at me. "I love you." He was taken aback for a second but then said,

"I love you too." I pulled him down to kiss me.

His lips were soft and sweet. I felt his tongue brush against my lip and I parted my lips. We battled for dominance and he of course won, his kisses traveled down my jaw and to my collar bone making me moan lightly. He pulled his shirt over his head as I did the same with mine. He pulled my bra away from my chest kissing me down the valley of my breasts. He kissed me back on my lips and I could feel the growing member through his shorts. He pulled away my pants and panties, kissing me up and down my body as if he were lighting candles on the way down. He pulled away his pants and entered me softly. He sped up and got deeper with every thrust in just the right place. He brought his head down to the crook of my neck kissing it softly as I moaned his name. I felt myself getting closer and closer to edge until I climaxed with him not to far behind but he pulled out just in time. We pulled our underwear back on and he pulled me close to him.

"Don't ever leave" he whispered.

"Never." I whispered back as I gently started to fall asleep. I felt a kiss on the top of my head and his arms tighten around me. For the first time in a long time that feeling of security came back over me. I just hope it doesn't end.


	8. Fall Asleep To My Heartbeat

**Well here we go with more Kevin and Molly- plus Tony is going to continually terrorize them and place fear in the girls' lives making the guys grow more and more angry with every passing day.**

Molly's POV

"_Don't ever leave," he told me._

"_Never" I replied._

I was shaken awake. The hands grabbing my shoulders were cold and rough. I opened my eyes and it wasn't Kevin, it was Tony.

"Why hello there, sleep well?" He said with a menacing smile. I looked over and Kevin was being restrained by my stepfather, and a knife held to his throat. Then I remembered that I wasn't wearing anything but my underwear but I didn't care. All I cared about was Kevin.

"Let him go!" I screamed trying to fight Tony's grasp.

"But if I do that I can't have any fun. Now we're gonna do it and lover boy here," he looked at Kevin, "won't get seriously injured… Plus the money I gave your step daddy here won't go to waste."

"No Molly don't!" Kevin screamed and the blade got closer to his neck. Tony stood up and made his way over to Kevin, taking the blade from my stepfather. I got up and tried to fight him but I got pushed and fell to the floor. I looked up and saw the blade got through Kevin's stomach. He fell to knees and landed next to me. He looked me in the eyes one last time and said he loved me. I kissed him and felt the warmth escape his lips.

Then Tony walked over to me and…

I woke up with the feeling of a warm hand cupping my cheeks and wiping away my tears.

I pounced on him and engulfed him in the tightest hug.

"Kevin!" I said "You're alright!"

"Of course I am, but I can't say the same about you. You kept screaming for me in your sleep." He said. I looked out the window and around the bedroom it was completely dark. I looked over at the clock and it read 12:23 a.m.

I didn't let go, neither did he.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"You, Tony, my stepfather, me. Tony stabbed you and raped me. I watched you die, felt the warmth escape your lips the last time I kissed you." I started to cry even harder.

"_Shhh, _you'll never loose me and I'll make sure of that." He replied reassuringly. He gave me a kiss and made it last. He rubbed the small of my back and I felt the scars the rose all over his body.

We released when the burning in our lungs wasn't bearable any longer.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yes," he gave me a sweet kiss on the and said,

"Good now go back to sleep." I closed my eyes and forgot the nightmare I just focused on kevins steady heart beat and his smooth breathing as it lulled me to sleep.

_The Next Morning…_

I woke up and felt around the bed for Kevin but he was gone. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest and looked around his room, yet he was nowhere to be seen. I called out for him and received no reply. I got up and went into the bathroom.

When I walked in and looked at the mirror there was a note stuck to the mirror over the sink.

_Good Morning beautiful,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but there was some things me and the guys had to take care of. Go over to Stevie's the other girls should be there waiting for you. I love you._

_-Kevin_

What are they planning on doing? Where did they go?

I quick got dressed and ran out the door.

**Kevin's POV  
><strong>I wrapped my arms around her small body and watched her fall asleep. Tony was starting to really get to me. I knew that Zander had the most against him but I still wanted to rip Tony's head off his shoulders.

I slipped out of bed making sure I didn't wake Molly up and texted Zander.

K: Hey man, u still up?

Z: Yea Kacey just fell asleep but she kept having nightmares bout Tony.

K: Molly too. If this keeps up I'm gonna have to kill Tony…

Z: Yea I agree, seeing Kayce and the grls like this is makin me upset.

K: I know wat you mean, we need to deal with this

Z: And I know exactly how. Meet me at my house at 7 a.m and tell Molly to go over to Stevies when she wakes up. I have a plan

**Sorry it was short but I have lost some of my inspiration and that it took so long to update**


	9. It's Finnaly Over

Molly's POV

I walked up to Stevie's house and knocked on the door.

Grace answered and told me to follow her to living room where Kacey and Stevie were sitting.

"Okay can someone tell me why the guys told us to come here?" I asked as I sat down.

"We don't know either they just told us to stay here." Kacey answered.

"Well they probably have good reasons let's just try to relax." Stevie said sitting back into the couch when she heard the bell ring.

"Spoke too soon, I'll get it." She said as she got up from the couch. She was at the door for not even 30 seconds until we heard her scream. We then heard heavy footsteps and saw mean wearing all black and masks picking us up and throwing us into the back of a van.

We huddled together as the sped off down the block.

"What do you want with us?" Grace screamed. In return on of the men hits us with something hard on our heads. I thought I saw one of their faces before I blacked out.

Once I woke up my entire body ached and I looked around me and saw that we were chained to four poles.

The room was gray and depressing. I looked straight ahead and saw the boys tied to chair facing us. Their mouths tied with bandanas. They looked panicked and were trying desperately to break free of their bindings. I tried to make a sound but it came out as a squeak, so I tried again.

"_Kevin," _They must have not noticed that I was awake because they froze and looked in my direction. I tried to wake the other girls by saying their names.

"What happened?" Grace asked as the door swung open. In walked Tony, two of his friends that were always trying to flirt with Grace and me, and Dean.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up." Tony said crouching down next to Stevie. "Unchain them." He said as he pulled out a set of keys and they each took one. Dean unchained Kacey, Tony's two friends unchained me and Grace, and Tony unchained Stevie.

Justin managed to get his bandana off his mouth and screamed for Tony to let us go which resulted in a blow to both his stomach and Stevie's.

"Now be quiet! And let us do what we want and you'll have a better chance of surviving." Dean said as he grabbed something from the table next at the side of the room. He reached into the box and pulled something out then handed it to the others and they pulled something out as well. As they did this the boys began to struggle even more.

I heard the crinkling of wrappers and one of the wrappers fell in front of me. It was a condom wrapper.

I felt my body being lifted up off the ground and slammed against the wall. I thought my body couldn't ache anymore but I was wrong.

Then I felt body disappear from mine. I opened my eyes and felt Grace, Stevie, and Kacey huddle with me in the corner as we watched the scene unfold before us. From what I could tell the boys stood up and slammed the chairs into the wall releasing them from their binds.

They had pulled the boys away from us and were beating the crap out of the guys when a phone dropped out of Dean's pocket. Stevie grabbed it and texted 911.

Once they finally arrived everything happened so fast but it was finally over. .

**Yes I know that was a really shitty ending but I feel like this was where the story needed to end.**


End file.
